


Rest, Now

by FormidableChronicler



Series: Iron Friendship [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Tony Stark, F/M, IronWidow - Freeform, Male-Female Friendship, Missing Scene, Natasha Romanoff Has A Heart, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Protective Natasha Romanov, Sad, Tony Stark Has A Heart, but it gets better, really sad, this was needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidableChronicler/pseuds/FormidableChronicler
Summary: Natasha waits for Tony.





	Rest, Now

**Author's Note:**

> ENDGAME SPOILERS!! ENDGAME SPOILERS!!
> 
> Please do not go further if you haven't seen the movie yet!!!
> 
> *******
> 
> I can't believe I have to say goodbye to my two favorite MCU characters. Endgame was brutal for me. I'm coming to terms with Tony (who will always be alive in the workshop in my heart, jamming to AC/DC while Peter and Morgan bop in and out, helping him out or giving him heart failure depending on the day), but Nat deserved so much better. 
> 
> So this is me trying to give her the love and respect she deserves. The first half is sad, but I hope the second half helps anyone still broken-hearted. <3

Of course it was Tony.

She’d seen it coming, sometime during the mad dash for the gauntlet. Watching hero after hero, Avenger after Avenger, chase after it, doing their damndest to keep it from Thanos, Natasha had instantly known. One chance in fourteen million.

It couldn’t end any other way.

She’d stood by her team, and done her best to help. Not much could really be done from her side, but she’d figured out how to do a little nudge here, a small trip there. Just enough to give the Avengers an edge when they needed it.

Like when that purple bastard had gone after Steve, taunting him about enjoying destroying their home. Somehow Thanos stumbled, right into Steve’s fist. 

Oops.

And when Steve stood alone, ready to take on Thanos’s whole damn army by himself, she’d planted her feet and stood next to him. He didn’t know, he’d never know.

But she’d been there.

Or after, when they all came back—-and thank GOD they had all come back, that it had been worth it. It had worked. And after it had, and the chase for the gauntlet began—-when they were all there, and Peter passed the gauntlet to Carol to take across the battle-field?

She damn well did have help. Natasha was right beside them.

It was a good thing, too. A space dog nearly attacked Shuri from behind, almost tore into the genius princess while she protected Peter. A well-placed spear found itself lodged in the space dog’s throat.

Too bad.

That had taken a hell of a lot of her energy, though, and dimmed her ability to help out much more in this fight. So she could do nothing but watch, and wait.

And know.

And sure enough, she’d seen Strange’s gesture, his signal to Tony. She watched the realization dawn in Stark’s eyes, saw his jaw set in determination. Dammit, he was so stubborn, and he didn’t even hesitate. He just threw himself at Thanos, and with a slight trick of his hands, he stole the stones onto his own gauntlet.

Thanos had no clue.

Surging forward, Natasha did the one last thing she could to help. When Thanos stared at his glove, gloating, she snapped her own fingers—-a small but deliberate distraction, as if she were a buzzing insect hovering around him—forcing him to keep his attention up, and not on his hand.

“I am inevitable,” Thanos mocked.

And then Tony—brilliant, wild, furious, Tony, determined to do the right thing, one last time—held up his own gauntlet while energy crackled through him, and snarled at Thanos.

“And I...am Iron Man.”

And snapped.

Even Natasha, who no longer had a damn heart, almost fell to her knees.

The blinding white light was instant, flashing over the battlefield, searing into all of them. When it dimmed, and pulled back, Natasha stayed hovering over Thanos, watching the bastard turn to ash just as he deserved. And when he was gone, when his army was gone and the universe had righted itself, she slowly went to her friend.

She’d stood over her own body, not long ago. Watched the blood trickle down her temple, and soak into the ground beneath her, while above her Clint wept and screamed, furious with her for making her choice. It hadn’t been easy, standing there, hearing his agony while her own glossy eyes looked up, seeing in the traditional way no longer. Seeing that, hearing Clint’s grief, had been gut-wrenching.

This was worse.

Tony wasn’t dead. But he wasn’t really alive, either. Stubborn as he was, there was no doubt in Natasha’s mind that he was doing his best to hang on, to try and stay.

But the gauntlet had done its damage. Tony’s injuries were so severe—it was evident in the crackling burns on his arm, creeping up his shoulder and neck to line the side of his face. How he was still alive and breathing at all was a testament to his infallible strength and courage. Anyone other regular human would have been gone the moment after the snap.

And at that thought, she closed her eyes briefly. Because of course the stubbornness wasn’t Tony trying to live.

It was Tony trying to say goodbye.

The small circle had already gathered around him. Rhodey couldn’t even say anything - he knew, too. Had probably known since the first time Iron Man took flight that it would one day end like this. And like Rhodey always did, he held Tony up, cupped his cheek, and smiled at his best friend. Was there for him, one last time.

And then he moved away, to let the others have their chance. Natasha crept closer as Peter dropped to his knees, wishing there was some way to spare Peter from this.

“Mr.—-Mr. Stark? Can you hear me? It’s Peter.”

Though it wouldn’t change a damn thing, Natasha laid a hand on the kid’s shoulder. Peter hadn’t figured it out quite yet. She could still hear the hope in his voice that his mentor would somehow pull off another miracle.

But when Tony tried to answer, attempted to let the kid know he’d heard...and wasn’t able to respond, could only make a small sound in the back of this throat because his injuries were too horrific...

The kid knew, then. And the grief in his voice became unbearable.

“We won, Mr. Stark.” A trembling voice, and watery eyes. But the kid held his head high. “You did it. You did it, sir.”

Again, Tony tried to speak, but could only watch Peter with shining brown eyes.

Peter broke. “I’m sorry, Tony.”

“It’s okay, kid,” Natasha said for Tony as Peter’s face crumpled. “You did good, Peter.”

But of course he couldn’t hear her, and he moved aside so one last person could say goodbye. Tony watched the kid stand with pain-filled eyes, until Pepper knelt down in front of him. Then the pain eased out of him a little, and he was finally able to get a word out, though it was so weak it could barely be heard.

“Pep.”

Somehow he managed to move his hand, was able to put Pepper’s hand on his chest. Natasha squeezed her eyes shut again for a moment—-that had to be agonizing, the pain had to be excruciating. Tony held his wife as close as he could anyway, his last breaths coming out in shallow pants now. Nat wanted to go to him, to tell him it would be alright. He wasn’t alone, and he would never be alone—-he didn’t have to fear anything, didn’t need to worry about the encroaching darkness. She’d be there with him, he’d have a friend. But he wouldn’t hear her.

Not yet.

Pepper curled her hand around Tony’s heart, waited until Tony looked at her.

“We’re going to be okay,” she said softly, and Nat knew Pepper was fully aware of why Tony hadn’t gone. If there was a chance Pepper or his daughter were still in harm’s way, Tony Stark would defy death itself, and damn the consequences.

It had to be hell on Pepper. Everyone knew how much she loved Tony, and Natasha knew better than almost anyone that she always had. Heart aching, Natasha stood closer to her friend, wishing she could be there in person to reassure Pepper as Tony’s eyes flickered again and the fierce spark that always fueled them began to die out. But it wasn’t possible—-there was no reaching Pepper. All she could do was watch helplessly while Pepper’s breath caught, and she watched her husband die.

But there was one person she _could_ be there for.

Kneeling, Natasha waited until Tony’s gaze landed her way, the light in them still dimming.

“Hey, Shellhead,” she said softly, knowing he was close enough to the end to see and hear her, now. And her own damn voice broke, because as nice as it would be to have him on her side, it wasn’t what she wanted for him.

He deserved to be with his family.

“Been waiting for you,” she continued, running a hand through his hair. He took a shallow breath, eyes wide on hers. Wishing for a different way, Natasha continued.

“She’s telling the truth, Stark. Morgan, Peter, and Pepper? They’ll be okay, Tony. The family you’ve made will take care of them. It’s okay. Listen to Pepper. I’ve got some people here that would like to see you. Come with me.”

He returned his gaze to his wife, brown eyes trying to say goodbye, one last time.

“You can rest now,” Pepper told Tony.

Like it was what he had been waiting for, Tony’s head tilted to the side, as if holding it upright had finally become too much.

The light on the reactor flickered, and went out.

Natasha bowed her head as his hand fell with a horrible, final thud to the ground. Pepper pressed a kiss to his cheek, then rested her head on his shoulder and cried.

 

 

 

 

 

It didn’t take long for Tony to appear next to Natasha.

“N-Nat?!” Eyes wide, he looked from Natasha to his body on the ground. In death, the destruction from the gauntlet had gone, his face and arm no longer damaged. But a familiar, blue-white light shone on his chest.

“Hey, Stark. You miss me?”

“Y-you....Nat. Tasha...you...”

“Being dead is odd at first,” she said, knowing the strangeness he was feeling, the difficulty of moving, speaking, seeing—when technically, you weren’t there. “Takes some getting used to. But you’re a genius. You’ll get the hang of it.”

He went back to staring at Pepper, who was still crying into his body's shoulder. Both Rhodey and Peter had their arms wrapped around her.

“They’ll be okay,” Natasha said again, and she knew it was true in the way she had known that they would win. “You did good, Stark. And of course you had to be the chosen one. One in fourteen million?! Only you, Tony.”

She said it teasingly, but he was able to look her way and shake his head vehemently.

“Not...possible. It...fuck, this is weird,” he rasped, still keeping one eye on the trio to their left. Clearing his throat, he tried again. “I couldn’t have used the gauntlet...without you getting... soul stone. You’re the savior, Nat. Not me.”

She blinked, eyes suddenly blurry despite the fact that she couldn't possibly have tears to shed.

“That’s not the textbook narcissism I’ve come to know and love.” It was said lightly, and if she’d been a different person the way his words made her chest tighten—-making something like pride hum through her—-might have showed. But she was still the Black Widow. Her tone came out easy and teasing.

Tony knew anyway.

“What you did...” Attempting to take a step forward, he stumbled a bit. She went to steady him, and blinked again when she found herself wrapped tightly in his arms in a ferocious hug.

“Fuck, Nat....FUCK. God, it's good to see you. I'm sorry, Tasha. I'm so sorry. It shouldn't have been you, that should _never_ have been asked of you... do you have any idea...Rogers _cried_. I cried. Banner threw a bench.”

For the first time since she died, Natasha laughed. “Yeah, I know. I was there.”

Tony’s arms squeezed her once, then he leaned back, searching her eyes with his, suddenly serious. Voice stronger, he asked, “You were with us this whole time?”

“You think I’d let you guys do this without me?”

His smile was brilliant. “Of course not. How many bad guys did you ghost kill? Please tell me you did a ghost kill.”

“Maybe,” she admitted, still smiling. “And I set Thanos up for a damn hard smash into Cap’s fist.”

Somehow, his grin grew. “Of course you did. We missed the hell out of you, Romanoff.”

“I missed you too, Stark. I wish you weren’t here. But...”

“Yeah,” he finished, turning back to his family. “I wish you weren’t here, too. But I’m glad to have a friend.”

She reached out, squeezed his hand. “They’ll be okay.”

The corner of his lips twitched, though his eyes remained sad. “I hope so. But Pep’s not one to break a promise. I just...uh. Hold on. What... What the hell is Cap doing?!”

“Tony.” Gently, she pulled him back when he tried to stampede to Steve. “They can’t just leave you there.”

He broke free anyway, shoving his hands on his hips as he strode towards Rogers. “He doesn’t have to carry me in a damn _bridal_ carry, even dead I have a damn _reputation_ to....holy shit.”

He broke off, choking a little, eyes nearly bulging out of his head. Natasha watched Steve walk through the battlefield with Tony’s still form—-Pepper, Peter, and Rhodey holding each other up while they followed behind him.

_“Holy shit,”_ Tony repeated.

It started with Thor, then Clint, and Bruce. Then all the rest of the Avengers. Tony let out a hysterical half-laugh, pressing his palms to his eyes, then dropping them to his sides, watching the display in front of them with his jaw open.

Steve passed through the battlefield, and everyone he walked past dropped to one knee.

It wasn’t long before the entire field was full of people kneeling, lowering their heads as they watched their fallen hero be carried home.

“You deserve it, Tony.” Her voice was hoarse, so she cleared it, awed at the sight in front of her. “We would have lost without you.” Turning, she went to smile at him. “We never would have—-Stark. What are you doing?”

He knelt in front of her, next to Bruce, head bowed.

“Tony. Stark! Get up, what are you doing?!” She hissed.

“Honoring a fallen hero,” he said, keeping his head respectfully down. “I’m not the only one that deserves their gratitude.”

“Get _up_ , of course you are, this is ridiculous—-“

His head lifted. “You think I would have had a chance in hell to steal those stones if you hadn’t gotten the soul stone for us? Romanoff. You know better.”

“I’m not—-“ she shook her head, body shaking. “I don’t need gratitude. I’m not the hero here, Tony.”

“Yes. You are,” he said firmly, staring up at her. “You’re a goddamn warrior, a heroic Avenger. And that ledger is fucking clear, Tasha.”

“I....” how was it possible that she felt so flustered? She was _never_ flustered. Not to mention that she was dead, dead people couldn't blush.

But it didn’t stop there. Before she could argue with Tony further, a voice she knew better than her own cut through the silence.

“To Tony and Nat,” Clint said softly.

Bruce let out a choked sob, but managed, “To Tony and Nat.”

Thor clasped his arms around them. “To the strongest Avengers.”

Around her, everyone remained kneeling. Natasha stood alone, surrounded by them, tears trickling down her face despite being dead. They were safe. Everyone she loved, her family, her best friends—-and so, so many others—they were safe.

She had done it.

Still. It felt odd to be standing there alone. Huffing out a breath, she went to solve the problem and kneel down next to Tony.

“Nuh uh.” Hand sneaking out, he stopped her. “You bow to no one, Romanoff.”

It took a few seconds. Staring down at him, laughter bubbling up despite her attempts to keep it buried, she asked, “Did you seriously just quote Lord of the Rings?!?”

He barked out a laugh and stood. “Hey, you recognized the quote. Who’s the real nerd? I feel no shame referencing that at all.”

“You’re going to spend eternity driving me crazy, aren’t you? Maybe I want to take my happiness at seeing you back.”

“Nope! You can’t retract it!” Beaming, he looped his arm through hers. Together they stood and watched the living begin to move again, preparing to continue on.

“What now?” he murmured, as the sun set in front of them. “Do you think I can ever see Morgan again?”

Squeezing his arm, she said, “From what I’ve gathered, you can see her anytime you want, Tony.”

“Good. That’s...that’s good.” Voice breaking, he closed his eyes tightly. Then he took several deep breaths, cleared his throat, and said, “You know what? This is sad. I don’t want to be sad anymore Romanoff, this is a cause for celebration—-that purple bastard is gone for good, and he’ll never hurt our family again. We can rest now. But not _rest,_ rest, cuz it’s us.”

Snorting, she let him ramble. He had a point.

“Let’s celebrate,” Tony declared. “Can we haunt Cap? Please tell me I can haunt Cap. He might have America’s ass, but I’m still kicking it for the bridal carry.”

“We are not haunting Steve.”

“Clint, then?”

“No, Tony.”

“Oh, come on! You gotta let me haunt somebody, and messing with Rhodey would be too mean right now.”

She pressed her lips together, then caved and said, “Strange. We can haunt Dr. Strange. Of all people, I’d think he would expect it.”

“Yes!” Tony whooped. “Cryptic fucker deserves it, too. _‘We’re in the endgame now.’_ I’ll show you endgame, you wizard bastard...”

_“Tony.”_

Lips twitching while he tried not to laugh, he said, “Yes, Agent Romanoff?”

“There are some people that would like to see you, if you think you can resist haunting Strange long enough.”

He blinked. “Yeah?”

Nodding, she began to walk with him through the battlefield. “A guy named Yinsen seemed real keen on speaking with you. Something about how ‘not wasting your life’ wasn’t supposed to be a challenge, he was just trying to get you to ask Potts out...”

Laughing, Tony said, “Well, I’ve never been one to do things half-assed.”

“That you haven’t.”

“So. Me and you and eternity, until everyone else gets here, huh? Not exactly a bad deal. IronWidow, protecting their loved ones from the other side. Has a nice ring to it.”

“Tony.”

“Oh, sorry, would you rather it be WidowIron? Wait, no. That sounds ridiculous. It’s definitely IronWidow.”

“I’m beginning to regret waiting for you.”

He gently nudged her. “Agent Romanoff. Did you miss me?”

Rolling her eyes, she said, “Anytime you want to go back to being non-hyperverbal would be fine with me, Stark.”

"Oh, you definitely missed me."

"You missed me first."

"Damn right I did," he said, which made her smile, and lean her head on her friend’s shoulder while they walked through the twilight.

And with one journey ending, they began another.

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Love You Three Thousand, Tony and Nat.


End file.
